Dodger
by Checkerz
Summary: A story about Jess Mariano: everyone's favorite artful dodger (High T Rating Trigger Warning: serious language, child abuse and drug abuse)
1. Chapter 1

**_Dodger_**

 _Summary: A story about Jess Mariano: everyone's favorite artful dodger._

* * *

 _ **Warnings**_ _:_

 ** _High T Rating for some serious language, mentions of child abuse and drug abuse._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: I'm Gonna Do My Thing_**

 _He lit up a cigarette._

He stuck it in between his teeth.

The smoke blew out in a long exhale.

Jess didn't give a fuck.

In fact, fuck this town.

Fuck its perfect, happy image.

What it was: was creepy and _he was in hell_.

They wanted him to fit in their magical little world.

 _Well fuck them_.

His dark brown eyes flashed with rage but his smooth expression said he didn't give a damn.

Jess puffed hard on his cigarette, lighting up the end brightly.

Clumps of ash fell onto his jeans and he flicked it off.

Fuck Lorelei and her "I know what you're going through" bitch mom speech.

"- _And I did it in high heels_."

He rolled his eyes, another inhale.

 _Please_.

Like she actually had a _fucking_ clue.

Who cared if Lorelei Gilmore was _Devil Wears Prada_ at sixteen?

The worst thing that had probably ever happened to her was Daddy not buying her a brand new Corvette.

Jess flicked the remaining butt into the river.

He lit another one.

For all he knew she was just a buzz kill.

 _It was only one beer_.

Like that was enough to get drunk off of, Jess snorted.

The way his Uncle Luke was acting he might actually have to remain sober in this dry, hick town.

The thought of being here for more than a month was horrifying.

Being here at all, was horrifying.

 _Liz knew it too, the crazy bitch_.

Luke expected him to be on his best behavior.

Jess blew smoke out his nose.

 _Be polite._

 _Exchange dialogue._

 _Smile._

 _Respect his elders._

 _Be perfect and happy._

 _Be Dean!_

Jess snorted again, _Yea right_.

Maybe if he got a lobotomy, grew 18 inches and dropped several IQ points.

Then he'd be dating Rory.

Just the thought of the avid doe-eye reader made the teenage New Yorker completely still, dropping the cigarette in between his fingers.

The girl who actually made him _want_ to give a shit.

He breathed out normal air carefully.

Rory acted... _alive_.

She was intelligent and nothing like the air head whores in his white trash neighborhood.

She was also the only person his age who loved books as much as he did.

Jess felt the anger melt away when he was around her, wanting more than anything to protect her innocence.

Rory knew nothing about how the real world worked.

He would not let that happen.

Jess wanted her to be happy.

 _It made him happy_.

He cared about Rory Gilmore.

For the first time in his fucked up, young life, Jess gave a fuck about someone else.

He gave up on his mother a long time ago.

Must have happend somewhere in between selling all their shit for drugs and letting testosterone fueled apes into their home night after night.

Rage and fear danced around at the memory of the men who hurt her.

 _Hurt Jess when he got in the way_.

His fist clenched.

Cigarettes weren't enough.

 _Not for this_.

The burning sensation in his lungs couldn't out weigh the hate.

 _Or the need to scream._

Star Hallows could go to fucking hell.

Jess wasn't going to be Prince Charming any time soon.

 **End Chapter One**

 **Author Notes: I'm sorry if the language bothered you but there was a warning. That and teenagers without issues often swear like a sailor. Not that he'd ever use it in front of Rory or his Uncle etc; Jess will keep it all from Rory in this story but the readers will see it. I'm not afraid to write about and won't dance around it. Not like the show did. He's a New Yorker. His mother is a drug addict in cannon. He has issues. It's about to get a lot worse. Lets just say Luke will have his work cut out for him. At this point in the story Jess hates Lorelai because she comes from a blue blooded family. He's been treated like white trash his entire life (despite being Italian and Cherokee I know) so there's going to be some resentment there. But I adore the Jess and Lorelai dynamic so there will definitely be plot and character development there. Enjoy. I'm taking suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dodger_**

 _Summary: A story about Jess Mariano: everyone's favorite artful dodger_

* * *

 **Warning: Language, some violence, what can ya do?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 _This town was weird._

And full of jerks.

Back at his old school, Jess Mariano was a name you didn't fuck with.

His leather jacket and surely disposition made dweebs run in terror.

Kept their football team at bay.

Fights occurred so often in the NYC public school system it was an added curriculum.

So why did this dick from _Stars Hallow High_ keep messing with him?

Did someone paint a giant sign on the back of his head that said " _Kick Me it's Monday!"_

Luke asked him to behave so kicking ass wasn't the option of the day.

Jess tossed a switch blade around in his pocket.

 _No...no way_.

This guy hadn't touched him.

That and jail really didn't fair with his complexion.

A locker slammed next to him and Jess spun around, glowering hatred at the unknown offender.

The kid had a pimply face and glasses, he shrugged, wiped his nose on his sleeve and moved on.

That made his scowl deepen.

 _Great_ , even the dorks at this school weren't afraid of him.

The sixteen year old sighed carefully, _who cared?_

This place was a waste of his time.

 _He didn't want to be here._

His fingers craved for the sort of literature only found in the grand library of New York City.

Jess was ready to bail, an eye roll.

Then he saw Dean.

The Tall Freak had the balls to wave.

He was ready to snarl when Chuck Presby happened.

The world would be a much better place if Luke just let Jess kick his ass.

"Well look what we have here, Jess Mariano."

 _Just walk away_.

" I guess the janitor forgot his rounds this morning."

 _Walk away..._

The blonde teen stopped a few feet away, his pea-brain goons behind him.

Jess made sure his back was turned.

No way in hell he could look this ass hole in the eye without losing control of his facilities.

"Guess they didn't tell you, Stars Hallow isn't a place for criminals."

He didn't have time for this fucking bull shit.

"Aw, don't walk away!"

 _A laugh_.

"Come on, I'll even let you clean my locker. Or better yet, my pool."

"Thanks, but I already have a job at a diner."

Chuck grinned, "Oh, that's right, your uncle is taking in the stray alley cats now. Tell me, on a scale to 1 to 10, how badly did your career prostitute mother want to get rid of you?"

Jess had to admit, he turned at that one.

But he kept his cool, "Fuck off."

"Aw, don't get mad! Come on Jessy! I really want to know!"

His fingers tightened into a fist.

 _It turned white_.

"Call me that again, and the only person you'll be hiring is a personal physician."

Chuck lifted two hands in a surrender, he took to mocking steps back.

Jess turned to walk way.

"Okay. Just one more question, I'm genuinely curious."

He was ignored.

"Is it white trash or Italian garbage?"

 _Everything went red_.

Jess had zero control of his own body, he spun around and slammed into something large.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

The teen shook it off and looked up.

 _And kept looking up._

He didn't need to see the face only a mother could love.

Just the long hair.

Chuck Presby and his friends laughed, "And...what if we don't?"

Dean glowered down at them, "You'll just have to find out."

Jess was pissed at the intrusion and was about to take on everyone when the bell rang, and a flood of students came pouring out for second period.

The blonde dick nodded, backing away, "See you later Jess."

"Oh go fuck a house plant, buddy."

The tension in the air could cut a knife.

After they were gone, Dean turned around, "You okay?"

His genuine concern made him want to vomit.

He didn't ask for charity.

Jess gave him a very unpleasant expression and ignored him, walking off.

His hands went into his pockets.

The Bumbling Circus Act trailed after him like a lost puppy.

" _Hey!_ Jess, hold up!"

They ended up outside.

Dean touched the other boys shoulder only to be pushed away.

Dean breathed carefully, trying to remember to be patient.

 _For Rory_.

"Are you lost? Because I think the science laboratory is that way."

There was a insult in there somewhere but he chose to ignore it.

Instead, Dean asked, "Are you okay? I know that guy keeps picking on you."

That made Jess snarl, "I'm not some fucking damsel in distress, alright? I'm not Rory, so turn the fuck around and mind your own business."

"I was just trying to help."

The hurt puppy expression on the giant's face made him eye roll inwardly.

" _Don't!_ "

He took off down the stairs, headed for the park.

* * *

Jess tried to lose himself in the pages.

He read through his _**Howl**_ poem only to have his thoughts stray.

His only wish was that everyone (except Rory) would stop.

Stop talking to him, stop looking at him, _just stop!_

Back in the city no one cared who you were.

They didn't care if you were having a bad day, a bad year or a bad life.

You might as well been soggy pieces of paper in the gutter.

Jess hunched over, trying to focus on the meaning of the words.

Just as he got to the next page it was ripped from right under him.

Jess's reflexes sent him to his feet.

 _He was going to kill him_.

Chuck flipped the book around, "Watchya got there, Mariano?"

"Stop!" He tried to make a grab for it.

He was unsuccessful.

Chuck skipped backwards, his friends getting his back.

The asshole had the fucking balls to laugh " _Howl_? I have to say, buddy, you're full of surprises."

Then he spun around shouting to all the students studying in the park, "Hey everybody! Jess Mariano can read!"

They all clapped and cheered.

Jess felt himself seething from anger and pain.

 _Who cared about these jerks, anyway?_

He made another dive for the book.

Presby tossed it to his friend behind the raven haired boy.

They were playing keep away.

Jess's eyes flashed and thought, ' _Fuck it.'_

He barreled into Chuck.

They crowd cheered as the rest of the goons piled in.

It was 4 against 1.

He was okay with those odds.

Jess had plenty of experience living in the shadiest parts of New York.

And that usually ended with a knife to his false ribs.

Jess felt several punches in his sides.

He ripped away from the dickhead and punched him right in the face.

He was fighting people left and right.

Causing him to tackle this new frame.

It pulled away, "Stop! Jess stop!"

 _Dean_.

Screw Dean.

Jess could care less if the freak-zoid thought he had done it on purpose.

It was a waste of energy to try and be nice.

He was done with this whole fucking town.

 _ **End Chapter Two**_

 _ **Author Notes: So Jess's character changes so much through out the show I can't seem to find the version of him I like best. Season 2 Jess was really fresh from the city, with no grooming from Luke so I'm hoping I can write more on that guy. Chapter One had elements from Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy but I hope to get back to it. I love Lorelai's shock at how screwed up he is. In this chapter Dean was trying to be nice. It will go down hill like it does in cannon. I can't remember the episode Dean helped Jess in the fight only to get attacked himself so if you have information on that let me know.**_


End file.
